


The Blake's

by heidi124540



Series: Mr. Blake [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Linctavia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi124540/pseuds/heidi124540
Summary: **Sequel to Mr. Blake** Clarke was happy to get away from her past and be back with her friends, to have a family with the man she loved. Her girl's are all mischievous teenagers now! Bellamy and Clarke try to keep them reigned in but what happens when the girls become friends with the son of someone from Clarke's past. Will the girls listen or will Clarke be forced to intervene...





	The Blake's

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Anyone who hasn't read Mr. Blake, I encourage you to do so before reading this, as this is the sequel and the first one pretty much sets the stage for this one. Thanks for all your support! xoxo

Clarke walked through the door pushing the flashing button on the answering machine as she set her stuff down on the counter.

"You have four new messages...

Hey, Clarke it's O call me when you get in...beep

Hi, this message is for Mr. and Mrs. Blake. This is the Middle School Principle, we need to schedule an appointment as your two daughters and your nephew are unable to stay out of my office...thank you...beep

Hey Baby it's me, just wanted to tell you I love you, I cleaned out the closet while the kids were at recess and damn the space in there..the things we could do in there...delete this before the girls get home. Love you.

Mrs. Blake this is Principle Jaha of Charlotte's school, We are pleased to let you know she has made high honor roll again and will be inducted into the national honor society the 13th at 6pm. We hope you and your family will join us.

End of Messages

Messages Deleted"

She could feel her face heat up listening to Bellamy's message, she jotted down the time for Charlotte's ceremony and called the middle school. They had a meeting at 3:30 today with Mr. and Mrs. Trikru and Principle Kane. She tapped her pencil before sending a text to Bellamy.

C: '3:30 meeting M.S. with Principle and your sister'

B: 'Do I want to know?'

C: 'Nope, see you there xoxo'

She looked at her watch 1:30.

She made quick work of cleaning up and putting groceries away before heading to meet up with Octavia at the coffee shop.

"Hey sister!"

"Hey, so I hear your son's a troublemaker" Clarke smiled.

"No worse then those girls of yours" Octavia laughed.

"I feel like we do this too often."

"I feel like they don't let them be kids" Octavia argued.

Of course that would be her input. Clarke loved her and Lincoln and Lucas too but boy oh boy could that kid instigate trouble from a mile away. Octavia's opinion was that's normal behavior for a boy and they are just suffocating him in that school.

"So I'm grabbing a coffee to go" Clarke changed the subject and filled a cup for herself. By the time she was done Octavia was ready to go and they headed to her car. It was a short drive and they parked next to Lincoln's truck. Both guys turned to verify it was them before stepping out of the truck.

They always seemed to get called in as a family and it looked awful with Bellamy as a teacher and Lincoln as a Coach. All the buildings were the same school and on the same property just spread out among the acreage similar to a college campus. On a normal day they all would have walked but the twenty five degree temperature was hindering them from doing so. As they walked in the office the principal opened the door revealing their children who all took a seat along the wall behind the secretary as they were invited into the office in which the kids just exited.

"Have a seat please" The principle motioned towards the chairs. Clarke and Octavia sat, Bellamy and Lincoln remained standing.

"Alright, everyone is here today because Lucas, Maddie, and Aurora were caught in the bathroom's upstairs with spray cans, coincidently after numerous school walls and lockers were painted with different sayings." Clarke sighed remembering the box of spray paint what was in the garage.

"No one looks surprised so let me continue, rest assured there were a few other boys involved who's parents have yet to contact me"

"They are?" Clarke asked.

"A Jake Emerson Jr. and Nathan Miller Jr." the principal replied.

"I'm sorry a Jake Emerson Jr.? Is he new?" Clarke asked. She could feel Bellamy tense beside her.

"Yes just enrolled this month"

"Okay then, so what is the punishment" Octavia asked.

"Community Service, forty hours each after they clean the walls and lockers. They have each been given a sheet and need an adult to sign off on hours of service, verifying they witnessed it"

"Okay" Clarke agreed standing.

"Mrs. Blake I encourage you to speak to the girls, I'd prefer to not see them in my office on a regular basis."

"Yes, I will speak to them" Clarke replied.

"And Mrs. Trikru same goes for Lucas, maybe get him involved in youth group or sports...give him less free time."

"I'll see what I can do" Octavia replied standing next to Clarke.

"I don't need to tell you Mr. Blake and Mr. Trikru how this reflects badly on you correct?"

"Nope we know" Bellamy replied.

"Thank you for your time" Lincoln ended before following the others out the door.

The kids led the way as they headed towards the exit. Lucas getting in Lincoln's truck with his immediate family and Bellamy and the girls climbing in Clarke's car.

"I don't want you two to make it a habit to be around Jake Emerson" Clarke wasted no time getting to the point.

"He's friends with Nate mom, Nate's dad is the detective, how bad can he be?" Maddie argued.

"Plus he's really cute" Aurora gushed.

"Bad enough, stay away from him, cute or not!" Clarke glanced at Bellamy.

"Listen to your mom and please stay out of trouble, you forget I work here." he lectured.

Clarke pulled up in front of the storage units.

"I have to run in quick, stay here"

"Or what?" Bellamy whispered with a smirk.

"Not you" she laughed getting out.

She walked in the door straight back to the units.

"Murphy!"

"whaaat?" he yelled back.

"Jake Emerson moved into town, did you know that?" she started her venting. Murphy went to say something but she talked right over him.

"That piece of shit has the audacity to step foot in this town" she vented.

"Then to top it off his asshole son somehow ends up being dreamy to my girls, tell me how fucking perfect that is."

The second she rounded the corner she regretted opening her mouth. Sure as shit there he stood next to Murphy.

"Well Clarke, what a mouth you have on you, why don't you tell us how you really feel." he smiled.

"Fuck you. Don't even say a word to me."

"You always were feisty, lots of spirit. That's what I loved about you"

"Fuck you too for not telling me he was in here" she turned on Murphy

"Yes, because between your words I had so much time to speak" Murphy replied sarcastically.

"So what are you doing here?" Clarke snapped whipping back around to Emerson

"I just repaid Murphy for all the damage Dax did"

"All the damage Dax did!?" she started.

"Clarke, let's go" Bellamy's voice rang down the aisle of units. He stood at the end eyes locked on Emerson.

"I see you and loverboy are still going strong" Emerson sent her a smile. Clarke opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Bellamy.

"Clarke" her name came out like a growl the second time around. She turned walking briskly towards him.

"Oh, trained her well" Emerson nodded to Bellamy.

"Stay away from my family" Bellamy stated before following Clarke out. The car ride was silent.

The second they hit the driveway, he noticed the lights were on so Charlotte was home already. Both girls went right from the car to their room. Clarke went to the home office shutting the door, and Bellamy sat at the counter with Charlotte who did homework while he filled out progress reports.

"So dad, I'm going to go out on a limb and say it was good day" Charlotte smiled.

"You spend to much time with your Uncle Murphy" he sent her a smirk.

"No really, whats going on?"

"The twins got in trouble with Lucas, Nate Miller and Jake Emerson"

"There's a shock" she deadpanned.

"That's what I thought, they can't seem to get it together. It's my job and Uncle Lincoln's that takes a hit everytime" Bellamy sighed defeated.

"I'll talk to them" Charlotte offered.

"Thanks" he replied running a hand over his face.

"And mom?"

"Some stuff from the past came up today, she will be fine" he replied easily.

"Can we get pizza?"Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, go ask your sisters what they want and call it in, I'm going to see what your mom's up to. " he stacked his papers before heading in the direction of the office.


End file.
